Hangover
by Republic Empire
Summary: After a wild night with booze, Gold will realize the aftermath. Warning: It has cussing words. Readers beware of this.


Pokémon Special: Hangover

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon at all. Period!

Cast: Gold Silver Crystal Red Yellow Blue (female) Green (male)

Morning came as it shines the room on a messy room. Clothes lying everywhere, alcohol bottles are near the door. A bed has two people sleeping, but one of them woke up.

"Ow, what happen last night?" Gold said in pain as he put his hand to his head.

"Man, I got a massive headache. I need to stop drinking too much." Gold got up and realized something that felt breeze when he got off of the bed.

"Why I'm naked?" Gold questioned. He turns to the bed to see someone is also sleeping.

"Don't tell me!" Gold as he peeks under the sheets to see who was right beside him worrying it could be worse.

"What the…..!?" Gold shocked as it revealed Crystal herself. She sleeps so peaceful despite the horror upon Gold.

"Did I and Super Serious Gal do what….and that…..Oh, shit!? I am so dead! Ok, calm down! I got to stay calm. I want to know what reallyhappen last night." Gold calms down when he dress up. He opens the door slowly as he remains quiet as possible to prevent her to wake up. He enters the hallways with booze everywhere. It seems the house got ransacked.

"Man, it was the bomb alright. So Where is everybody?" Gold as he grabs a bottle of Jack Daniels. He put the bottle on the table. He continues to walk down in the hallways.

He remembers that his mother is gone for week to do some business or what not. Also he wanted to throw a party for the DexHolders. The only ones were in the party was Johto and Kanto holders, Blue brought drinks that could explain the headache. Their Pokémon were outside sleeping, which Gold worried for them for a moment.

He sees more booze in the living room and a table full of cups. CUPS?! They must know they played beer pong as soon he opens one of the guest rooms and sees Red and Yellow sleeping except their got their clothes on. They just basically were sleeping.

Gold sighed at the closes the door slowly. He just wanders around to see the others.

"How possibly get worse from this?" Gold asked himself. Meanwhile at Gold's room, Crystal woke up with a yawn.

"What happen last night?" Crystal asked herself as she put her hand in her forehead. She scans the room to see clothes lying around.

"Why I am in Gold's room unless…? Crystal realized she is nude as well. With finch of anger, she screams

"GOLD!"

Gold overheard her scream. He gotten frightens knowing she will do to him.

"OH I'm so dead!" as Gold braced for it. He found one solution. He locked himself in the restroom and holds the door hard as he can.

"GOLD, I am going to kill you for this! Crystal yelled as she stomps in the hallways. Gold quiet himself, but a small yelp caught him by surprise. He turns to see Blue and Green sleeping except for Blue wearing a wigglypuff playboy suit.

Wait? Where she got that in the first place? And why Green is near the toilet? He decided to leave them and find a different place to hide. He opens the door to scan the hallway In case she is not there. But it was too late when he closes the door.

"Where you think you're going?" Crystal angrily as Gold flinched. He turns around to see Crystal who is beyond piss than ever. He tried to play it cool.

"What's up, Super Serious Gal? Did we had a fun night?" Gold scared said as Crystal grabs him by the shirt.

"YOU! YOU! YOU ruin my life and not to mention to give me a massive headache. Then I wasted my first time with you!" Crystal screams at Gold. She continues to death glare at Gold as she hold firm by the shirt..

"Well, look at the positives. At least I am not a virgin anymore. And luckily, if I could remember that we did have sex, then it could be best thing has ever happen to both of us. Except I am trying to find out what happen to us last night." Gold explain.

"Oh really, I hope you used protection." Crystal said.

"I don't recall that at all." Gold counterpoint.

"WHAT!?" Crystal shouted in shock.

"Oh, crap. Think of something!" Gold thought as he didn't want Crystal to know anything at all.

"Last time, I don't remember anything last night, but it could be possible I used a condom." Gold recalled hoping she won't see his white lie, but somehow he was able masked it with serious tone.

"Huh, you could be right that one. I hope you didn't impregnate me. Or else…." Crystal said.

"Or else what happen to me?" Gold asked.

"If you did, you must take the consequences." Crystal said.

"What you mean exactly?" Gold asked with confusion.

"You know exactly I mean." Crystal told to Gold. They scan the house for evidence what happen last time also they found Silver sleeping on the couch with booze near him. They couldn't imagine Silver drinking booze.

"Look what I found! A camera." Gold yelled out. Crystal comes to Gold as he holds a video camera.

"A camera? Let me see." Crystal asked to Gold.

"Should I erase them?" Gold asked to Crystal.

"Not yet, we want to know what happen last night." Crystal told to Gold.

"Fine, I hope nothing can ever happen to….." as Gold open the video file and seeing the events of the look of their faces was not a pretty sight to see. Until them both inhale at the same time.

"BLUE!" they both shouted which everybody in New Bark Town even far away to Pallet Town can hear. Also awoken some sleep Pokémon even a Snorlax as well.

"What was that?" Professor Oak asked himself. At New Bark Lab

"Hey, Joey. Do you hear that?" Professor Elm asked to his research assistant.

"Nope." Joey replied.

The end...or it is?

The week after the wild party as Crystal working at Professor Oak's lab which she was able to work again.

"So Crystal, how was the party that Gold invited you?" Oak asked. He barely took notice what happen a week ago.

"That could be worse, professor. Except I had thrown up like I ate too much since the party." Crystal sighed.

"Hmm, are you sick?" Oak asked with caution.

"Well, I feel low on energy and the urge to eat a lot of food." Crystal told the Professor.

"What did happen in the party?" Oak asked.

"Ok, the party was going out of control. Blue brought alcoholic drinks. Things went out of hand. Gold in his drunken state proclaims he is in love with me. And also I was so drunk that I proclaim that I in love with that perverted idiot. Then..." Crystal.

"Don't tell me, you have sex?" Oak asked with disappointing face.

"Yes, Gold and I have sex. To be honest, he did use protection when he told me. I got a weird feeling he was serious in that time or he was lying because he was never that serious." Crystal sadly replied.

"I don't know about that." Oak told to Crystal.

Minutes later Oak brought Crystal something.

"Test yourself. Also you can take a week or month off." Oak told Crystal.

"Ok, Professor. I take this to the restroom." Crystal responded with confusion. She goes to the restroom with the pregnancy test. Much later, as Professor Oak looks at his watch as waiting for judgment day.

"Three, two, one." Oak counted as he covers his eyes and ears.

"THAT NO GOOD PERVERTED RECKLESS IDIOT!?" Crystal shouted. She slams the restroom door open with fury in her eyes. She furiously walked out of the Lab. Professor Oak sees Crystal off.

"May rest on that poor boy's soul. I knew this was going to happen. Sooner or later." Oak sighed.

Meanwhile Gold is at the Day-care center minding his own job until...

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Crystal shouted at Gold. She barge in with fury in her eyes. Gold awoken from his trance seeing Crystal as she comes closer to him as he walks away from her in fear.

"What's up, Super Serious Gal...? C-come here for a visit the Pokémon for a resear..." Gold asked in a scared way. She slams something on the table. Gold looks at it and it was a pregnancy test. Guess what, it was positive. He's a dead man.

"OH SHIT!" Gold cried out as Crystal grab ahold of him.

"I warned you before! Now, you are going to get it!" Crystal shouted at his face.

"If you put that way, I got enough money for Child support for your lifetime. There's not a damn thing you could do about it." Gold remarked since he has a job and how rich he is plus he is a good gambler as well.

"No, I got a better idea." Crystal sly said as Gold's eyes widened.

"What you mean?" Gold asked with fear in his eyes.

"You and I going to married to raise this child together. And this time I will make sure that you will stay at my side forever whether you like it or not! Also we will never ever get a divorce as long we both live." Crystal said as she grins evilly to Gold.

"NO! Anything, but that! I don't want end my bachelor's life now." Gold screams in terror.

"Too bad for you. You should have use protection when you have chance! But first, I should have done this before." as Crystal raises her leg to prepare to kick him in the…..balls.

"Oh, no. No. no. no. no. no." Gold cried out with fear in his eyes as Crystal kicks him she tended to.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!" which Gold's scream was heard that reaches to Hoenn and Unova.

"Hey, Prez. Do you hear something?" Black asked to White in one of commercial sets.

"Nope" White responds as they went back to work.

Another month later...

A wedding between Crystal and Gold begins. Gold's mother is unaware what happen is so glad that her only son is getting her a daughter-in-law (except not a perfect one) while Crystal's mom was the same as well. Every Dex holder was there which most confused what happen between them. Blue was filming the wedding all this time.

A priest comes to the bride and the groom.

"Crystal "Lyra" Kotone, will this accept this man, your lawful husband?" the priest asked.

"OF course, I do." Crystal as she glares at Gold, whom he's trembling in fear.

"Gold "Ethan" Hibiki, will you accept this woman, your lawful wife?" the priest asked.

"Um...I...I..." Gold unsure of his answer. He sees Crystal in anger showing if he refuses. He yelped and shallowed.

"I do." Gold rushed with fear.

"Now, with powers vested by Arceus. You are now man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Priest finished his job.

Gold attempts to do it, but he met the ground few seconds later outside. Everyone including Crystal comes to Gold.

"Looks like someone is lucky to have a strong women, eh?" the priest remarked

"Something telling me, this marriage is going last forever." Gold stated himself with regret. But he is pick up by Crystal by the hairs.

"Yes it is a happy marriage indeed. Now, first things are no gambling, no picking up girls, no DJ Mary, and you will do exactly I say. Now to our Honeymoon!" Crystal told to Gold. She drags him for their honey moon. The rest of the dexholder witness first hand.

"Finally gets what he deserves." Silver responds.

"Fate worse than death." Green said.

"Oh, I was waiting for this day to come." Blue glees.

"I hope their marriage will last." Yellow said.

"What a happy marriage except I don't get one unless someone remembers!" Sapphire growls at Ruby whom he trembles in fear.

"So, what happen again?" Red asked

Everyone falls on the ground with shocked.

The Pokémon were there. They are talking in their native language.

"I never understand humans. Why they do funny things?" Mega asked

"I don't know." Expotaro respond.

"We should go after them?" Mega asked.

"It's not best getting involved." Expotaro said.

"You know, I found my trainer a little moody after the humans called "party". Something has affected between them." Mega stated.

"Oh, it's normal for them. I think. Sometimes I don't understand my master as well. Right?" Expotaro asked.

The rest of the Pokémon nodded.

The last words for the story are...

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gold screams in the air.

At their honeymoon...

"You know, it's not half bad when getting married to enjoy this." Gold remark as he looks at sleeping Crystal nude as he.

"Maybe, it is happy marriage after all." Gold sighed.

The End. Period!

Author's notes: This is my first time doing a one-shot story; basically based on movie, the hangover. This is for fun only and I will accept criticism no matter what. Also for the ending is for the readers to imagine what really happen, but the aftermath what happen is explanatory. Also the bonus ending was for fun, it is irrevenlent to the ending unless how you see it. Have fun. Also I will revision this based on reviews.

For those who want to know about the pictures, here they are. The following pictures are mature content even the entire story was that. Viewers beware:

Picture one: Showing everyone drinking booze. Time taken: 8:54 p.m.

Picture Two: Showing Blue wearing a wigglypuff playboy suit to seduce Green as taken in 9:04 p.m.

Picture Three: The chugging booze on Silver in 9:24 p.m.

Picture Four: Showing Silver throwing up in the toilet in 9:35 p.m.

Video File 1: Showing the Dexholders playing Beer pong around 9:50-10:40. Red was the winner.

Picture Five: Showing drunken Gold holding bottle of Jack Daniels taken in 10:49 p.m.

Picture Six: Showing Blue glopping Green in off-limits in 10:57 p.m.

Video File 2: Showing Gold and Crystal proclaim their love to each other, start a make out session, and thus led to a sex scene that lasted for 5 hours humanity knows what they did.

Picture Seven: Yellow and Red went to sleep in 1:00 p.m.

Picture Eight: Green is throwing up in the toilet while Green still holds on Green in the off-limits area taken in 2:00 p.m.

End of the camera's memory.


End file.
